Gohan's Adventures In Highschool
by ssj7trunks
Summary: The Title Says All...


Gohan's Adventures In High School.br

Chapter One: The First Day.br

"BIG BROTHER! Wake up big brother!" Goten cried as he jumped up and down on his brother's chest.br

Gohan slowly opened his eyes; his brother was really beginning to annoy him. As if going for his first day of high school wouldn't be bad enough, he had to be jolted awake by his overexcited little brother.br

"Goten get off of me!" Gohan screamed.br

Goten adopted a confused look as he stopped jumping and sat down upon Gohan's chest. 

"But why Gohan? Mom told me to wake you; I was just doing as I was told." Goten's eyes began filling with tears as he awaited his older brother's response.br

Gohan sighed and sat up making Goten slide into his lap. br

"It's not the waking up I mind so much Goten, it's the WAY you wake me up. As much as you may think otherwise, I don't enjoy being used as a trampoline."br

Goten's face suddenly became his usual smile.br

"Oh! Okay!" Goten suddenly jumped into Gohan's arms and hugged him tightly, then they heard a voice from downstairs.br

"Gohan, Goten, come on breakfast is ready!"br

The two boys froze; they slowly moved their heads and looked into each other's eyes.br

"G...Goten d...did you hear that?" Gohan asked almost to himself. Goten's head nodded up and down in excitement. "FOOD GOTEN FOOD!"br

"Yeah!" The two Demi-Saiyan boys cried together as they dashed out of the room and down the stairs.br

(30 Minutes Later)

Gohan was sitting atop the Flying Nimbus and zipping toward Satan City and Orange Star High. He sat reflecting on when he learned of his mother's plan to send him to high school. He wanted to meet new people, as he'd told his mom, but he would probably be learning things he'd known since he was ten. He sighed as the scene of his mother's announcing to him a week ago came into his head.

*Flashback*

Gohan groggily stood up and walked into the kitchen. His mother seemed really excited this morning; he wondered why but quickly shrugged it off.br

"Good morning dear." She said looking up from her cooking. Gohan was really hungry this morning, and the smell of his mother's slowly cooking pancakes made him drool.br

"Good morning mom, are those almost done?" He asked eying the pancakes.br

"They'll be done soon. Now son," She said suddenly becoming serious. "I need to talk to you about something."br

Now it was Gohan's turn to be serious. What could his mom want to talk to him about? He hoped it wasn't serious. Could she...naw, he had already been told about THAT, after all he was eighteen. Then what?br

"Umm...about what exactly?"br

"Well, I was going to tell you after breakfast, but I can't wait!" His mother cried cheerily. "You're going to high school!"br

"What the fu...!" His mother hit him upside the head with her frying pan before he could finish. "OW!" He said rubbing the large welt forming on the back of his head. "What do you mean I'm going to high school?"br

"I mean what I said; I enrolled you in Orange Star High School in Satan City! You start next week!"br

"But mother why? All I'll probably learn is stuff you taught me when I was eight! Why?" Gohan said trying to dissuade her.br

"I understand, but it will give you a chance to interact with kids your own age!"br

Gohan stopped, he would like to meet some people his own age. He'd like to have someone to talk to who shared his views, but still, "So mom? I'm not going!"br

"WHAT?! Don't you talk back to me young man! Yes, you are going!"br

"Man..." Gohan said, he knew he had been defeated.br

*End Flashback*

Gohan sighed again as the small cloud approached a large city that could only be Satan City. Gohan took in the sight of all the buildings; they were huge, not just big, HUGE!br

Gohan's thoughts were jolted back to reality when he heard gun shots fire. "Man." He muttered glancing down at the scene. "I've heard there was a high crime rate in this city, but who would fire gun shots at 7:15 in the morning?! Oh well, I better go help." He sighed. "But first..." He clenched his fists and turned into a Super Saiyan. "Now no one will recognize me!" And with that he jumped off of the Nimbus and soared down to what he guessed was a bank robbery,br

He was right, there were four crooks, with large bags of money, hiding behind their car firing shots at the cops across the street who were also using their car as a shield. He floated down to the middle of the street and faced the robbers. A stray bullet found it's way toward Gohan before anyone stopped firing. His right arm shot up at an inhuman speed as his fist carefully wrapped around the still moving bullet. The cops and even the crooks stared wide-eyed at the young, golden haired kid who had just caught a bullet in front of them.br

Gohan smirked, "You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me."br

"Darn boy!" One of the robbers screamed as he unloaded several more rounds at Gohan.br

Gohan, again, had no trouble catching the bullets, and when the man finally finished Gohan stuck both of his hands out, opened them, and let the bullets fall to the ground.br

"Wha...what the heck are you!" The same man screamed.br

Gohan didn't answer, instead he attacked. He leapt up into the air and landed on top of the crooks' car. With a swipe of his right foot he knocked one of the men back into the bank. Another tried to grab his legs, but he simply flipped backwards off the top of the car. One of the three men left climbed into the car as the other two ran around the side toward Gohan. Gohan jumped into the air dodging a roundhouse kick from one of the men. While still in mid air Gohan kicked the man in the face and landing on the ground he slid into his fighting stance.br

The man slid into one of his own and Gohan smirked. "I hope you know what you're getting into, but then...you wouldn't."br

In the blink of an eye Gohan had knocked the foolish man back into the car, leaving a large dent of him in the side.br

Now the man who had previously climbed into the car deemed it his time to attempt an escape. As Gohan watched the car speed down the road, he stuck out his palm and with a scream sent a strong gust of wind toward the car. The car flipped over and all the crooks had been caught.br

Without stopping Gohan hovered in the air and blasted off toward Orange Star High.br

"What happened here?!" A woman's voice screamed. An old man turned around to greet her.br

"Oh hi Videl, I was wondering when you'd arrive!"br

"Hello, do I know you? Anyway, what happened here?"br

"Didn't you see it Videl, it was amazing. This young man with golden hair arrived out of nowhere and defeated all of the crooks! He was great! He was like super fast, I saw him catch many bullets with his hands! And then he knocked over a car by yelling at it! I tell you I've never seen anything like it in all of my long years!"br

"He caught bullets?" She asked confused.br

"Well yes, I assumed he was a friend o yours since he went to your high school."br

"What?! How do you know that?"br

"Well he had a badge just like that one on his shirt." The elderly man said pointing to a badge that hung low on Videl's shirt.br

*All the kids at school have to where these* She thought as she held the badge in her hand. *Well if he really goes there then I will find him!*br

(At Orange Star High School)

Gohan had powered down to his normal form while flying, and he now carefully landed in a back ally by his school. He casually walked out and up tot he large doors of his school.br

"Well here goes nothing." He muttered to himself as he pushed the doors open and walked to the main office to get his schedule.br

"Name please?" The middle-aged woman at the front desk asked.br

"Son Gohan." He answered politely.br

"One moment." She said as she typed what he could only assume to be his name into the computer. She his another key and the printer started up. After a short period of time she handed him the piece of paper that had recently finished printing and he walked off to his first class.br

*Let's see,* He thought to himself. *First period I have calculus with a mister Ashimoto, and for second period I have P.E. with a mister Guirara. I'll have to be extra careful in that class.* Gohan's thoughts were cut short as he came upon his calculus room. He knocked softly on the door, but it was audible enough for his teacher inside to hear. As the teacher approached the door Gohan prepared himself. Would anyone like him? Would he be able to control his strength? He certainly hoped so. He was thrust back to reality as the teacher asked him a question.br

"Are you the new student Son Gohan?"br

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Yes sir."br

"Well come in! Come in! You're supposed to be very intelligent, is this true?" The teacher asked as h ushered Gohan into the classroom.br

Gohan now stood inside a large room with many occupants. The students sat in rows ach lower than the one in back of it, with the highest in the very back of the classroom. All of the student's faces were locked onto Gohan and he began getting increasingly nervous.br

The teacher choose this point to introduce him.br

"Class this is our new student Son Gohan, he got perfect scores on all of his entrance exams, and I trust all of you will welcome him and assist him on his first say at our fine school."br

"Hi..." Gohan said to the students.br

"Now Gohan let's find you a seat. Let's see...yes right there, next to Erasa!"br

Gohan nodded politely and made his way up the stairs to the correct row. When he arrived he sat down at his assigned seat which happened to be the last one on the left-hand side of the row.

Turning, he addressed the blonde beside him.br 

"Hi, I'm Gohan, you must be Erasa." He smiled.br

Her eyes got big as she said, "Whoa...how'd you know my name?"br

Everyone sweat dropped and Gohan blinked in confusion as a muscular, blonde guy two seats down from her spoke.br

"Uhh...Erasa? The teacher kinda said your name..."br

"Oh..."br

"Umm...so," Gohan began. "What are your names?" He asked the blonde guy and the girl who was seated next to him.br

"I'm Sharpner," the guy said. "Remember, don't mess with me." And with that he flexed his muscles. Gohan laughed to himself, if Sharpner thought HE was strong....his thoughts were cut short as Erasa spoke again.br

"And this," She said pointing to the raven-haired girl next to her. "Is Videl Satan!"br

Gohan's expression changed to one of amusement, but he quickly through it off and put on a goofy grin. After all, he didn't want anyone to get suspicious of him.br

"Really?" Gohan politely asked. "That must mean you're like a celebrity."br

Before Videl could speak though, Erasa butted in.br

"Yup, she is! But being the friend of a celebrity isn't so bad either!"br

Gohan laughed for a second, but stopped when he felt a pair of eyes burning into his head. He opened his own and discovered Videl was glaring menacingly at him. A glare that would do Vegita proud.br

"Gohan," Videl began. "I just remembered something, what the Gold Fighter was asaidto be whering..."br

"Gold Fighter?" Gohan asked. "Who's he? Is he a celebrity too?"br

"Man, you're really out of the gossip loop aren't you? The Gold Fighter is a teenaged warrior, with flowing golden hair, super strength and magical powers!" Erasa explained sincerly excited.br

"..." *Man,* He thought. *It's only been five hours and they've already made a legend out of me! I'll have to be more careful next time.*br

"Now If I may continue?" Videl asked nicely, but sarcastically nonetheless.br

"Sure, go ahead!" Erasa offered.br

She rolled her eyes and continued. "Now Gohan, do you know what the Gold Fighter was said to whereing?"br

"Uhh...no..."br

"It was a black vest, a white shirt, and red pants. Sound familiar?"br

Gohan looked down at himself and realized she had just finished describing his exact outfit. He laughed uneasily for a moment, for lack of anything better to say, before Sharpner spoke.br

"Come on Videl do you really think it was him? The guy's gotta be buff, plus the Gold Fighter had golden hair!"br

"I guess you're right..." Videl grumbled and Gohan sighed.br

So for the rest of first period Gohan listened to the teacher blabber on about some subject or another.br

(Second Period P.E.)

Gohan was seated in the bleachers, inside the gym, next to Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl. He has chosen to where a loose, long sleeved T-Shirt to cover up his muscles.br

Soon enough some man went to the middle of the gym and grabbed a microphone. Bringing it to his mouth he attempted to say something but all that came out was an ear splitting high-pitched squeak.br

Students screamed and grabbed their ears; Gohan clenched his eyes and held tightly to his thinking they would start bleeding at any moment.br

As the sound died down he let go and sighed. br

*This is going to be a long day.*br

*End Of Chapter One*


End file.
